Second Choice
by RandomGMWgirl
Summary: What will happen when Maya feels unwanted? I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD! Rucas/Joshaya. Eventual Filey, possibly Lucaya.
1. Chapter 1

_Riley POV_

"Belgium, 1831. And yes, Farkle, we are actually learning about it today."

"YES!" the nerdy kid had definitely grown over the summer. He was a lot taller than me now, his voice was deeper, and since his style had changed, I was starting to like him more and more. I was daydreaming about Farkle, and I didn't even have to ask to know that he liked me.

"Riley? Riley!" I snapped out of my daydream.

"Yeah?" It was my dad.

"What were we talking about Riley?"

"Umm, Belgium in 1831?" I guessed.

"Yes, but what about it?" I flushed. I had no idea.

"I wasn't paying attention. Sorry, dad." He smiled grimly.

"Yeah, okay sweetie." He continued the lesson, but after a few minutes, he was interrupted by the bell. "Don't forget about the test on Friday!" He managed to shout out before students flooded out of the door.

A few minutes later, I walk out to my next class. My mind flashes back to last year, when Maya realized my exact sameness with Lucas. _You guys are just like siblings._

Maya walked up to me. "Hey, Riles, what's up? You look like you have a lot on your mind." I nodded slowly. "I do," I told her, "I was just thinking about how in eighth grade you pointed out that me and Lucas were-are too much alike to be a couple."

"Hi guys," Speak of the Devil. Just then, up walks Lucas Friar. "I heard my name. What's up?" I try to keep a straight face. "We were talking about the time that Maya said we were too much like siblings." He rolled his eyes. "City girl, you know that's true, but who cares? I didn't let it define me. I like you, regardless of what Maya thinks." my mouth drops open. "Lucas, I liked you forever. And I still do." "Come here," he tells me. I walk over to him. He wraps an arm around my waist. "Riles, I will like you no matter what." Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

The next day, when I got to school, kids were crowded around the bulletin board. I wandered over, trying to see through the mass of heads and bodies. When crowd finally cleared, I managed a quick glance at the board. A Halloween dance! I grinned from ear to ear, and headed to Art.  
Ms. Kossal walked around the class, talking while she went. She smiled as she looked at my picture. "Still thinking about that Friar boy, Ms. Matthews?" I grinned and nodded. She walked to the next kid. Maya sat next to me, drawing a picture of our group of four friends. Lucas had his arm around me, and Farkle was just walking up, his pile of books twice as tall as the rest of ours. In the picture, Maya hung back from the group, lost in her own thoughts. I smiled and turned back to my picture.

* * *

It was history class. I sat next to Lucas, and he smiled at me as we pulled out our thick text books. "Turn to page 1," my father shouted over the clamor of the class.  
"Hey Riley," Lucas whispered to me. "You want to go to the dance with me on Friday?" I squeaked a yes, my father looking at me queerly. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?" I shook my head, quieting and starting to read what my dad had told us to.

 _Lucas POV_

I just asked Riley to the dance on Friday, and she said yes! I smile to myself as I finish off the class assignment for the day and pull out my book. I was reading _Wonder by RJ Palacio._ I set it down just as Mr. Matthews restarted the class. Riley turns to me. "So what's the plan for Friday?" she asks. A mischievous grin crosses my face. "We'll have to sneak out or your dad'll kill me." She opened her mouth in shock, about to tell me off, but then I laughed. "Just kidding, Riles. I'll ask for your dad's permission." she sighed, content.

The bell rang, and we left. I was about to head home when Farkle walked up to me. "Hey buddy," I said. "What's up?" He looked troubled. "Lucas, should I ask Maya out? I really like her." "Even more than Riley?" I asked him. "Well, no, but you took Riley already so I'm taking Maya as a second choice." Then I saw her. Maya. She had only heard the last part. She looked hurt, then she ran in the direction of the Girl's Bathroom.  
I ran after her, knocking on the door. "Maya, it's not what it looks like." I heard a scoff from the other side of the door. "I don't care, Sundance. Farkle already hurt me. I'm not gonna listen." I sighed. "You don't have to listen, but just hear me out. Farkle didn't mean you as a second choice only, it's just that I got Riles already." "I don't care," she told me. "I heard what I heard. Go away." "Okay."

 **Alright, that's all for now! Please review and/or favorite!  
RandomGMWgirl**


	2. Chapter 2

_Riley POV_

I was just about done with my homework for my dad's class when I heard a tap on the bay window. It was Maya. I waved her in and

she sat on the bay window seat. I plopped over next to her, and we started to talk.

"Farkle said I was just a second choice to him, Riley." I took a sharp breath in, shocked.

"I highly doubt he said that or meant that, Maya. Farkle's not the type of guy to do that." She sighed.

"Well, he did. I heard him, he was talking to Lucas. He only sees me as his second option, nothing else. That's all I'll ever be, I guess. That's how it was with my dad too. Me and my mom were just a second choice to him, he choice his new life instead of us." I thought I heard a sob escape her, but dismissed the thought. I had never seen Maya cry in her entire life. Not even when Bart Robins and Todd Clark had pushed her down on the playground. It was only when I saw the tears dripping down her face that I realized she was crying, and hard too.

"Maya, it'll be okay. You're dad didn't...he didn't mean to-"

"Yes he did!" she's screaming hysterically now, and I'm glad for now that my parents aren't home to hear it. She's in a rage, and she climbs out the window before I can stop her. She stops out on the fire escape, and is leaning over the edge.

I realize what she's about to do, but too late. She leans, and gravity starts to pull her to the ground. I scream and cover my eyes, but I don't hear her scream or a thud of her body on the pavement below. I look over to see my uncle Josh, his strong arms around Maya, calming her. And then I recognize the emotion on Maya's face. It's no longer fear or anger. It's calm and relaxed. He's rocking her gently, back and forth, and I'm mesmerized by the sight of my caring uncle.

I hear Maya sigh, then I walk over to them.

"Josh, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at NYU?" He chuckled. "I was, but we go the weekend off, and I wanted to come surprise you guys. I was just out here about to go into your room when Maya here tried to jump off the fire escape." I wanted to say something about how we shouldn't talk about Maya while she's right there, but I heard gently snoring and realized Maya had fallen asleep. Her rage had probably exhausted her. Josh carried her in through my window, and I saw that her arms were wrapped around his neck. Josh set her down on my bed, and I ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you Joshie." I said it pretty loudly, and he shushed me, pointing to Maya. I pulled him to the door and we walked out into the kitchen. "My parents aren't home right now, but they said they should be here in a few minutes." Just then the door opened and my parents walked in. My mom looked shocked, but my dad immediately shouted,

"My brotha!" and then Josh, "My brotha!" "What are you doing here Josh? I thought you were supposed to be at college!" my mom talked to Josh in a firm, motherly tone. Josh grimaced. "I wanted to tell you when we were all together. I dropped out of NYU." My mouth dropped open in shock. "Josh! You told me you got a break! This is not okay! We need to fix this right now. Just then, I noticed that Maya had walked into the room. Her face was cleared, and she still looked sleepy, but now she started to cry again. I ran out of the room to comfort Maya, and Josh just stood there, a guilty look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Maya POV_  
I can't believe Josh dropped out of college! How is he gonna survive? He doesn't have a job or any way to get a good job. He might go to another college, but the chances of getting in after dropping out are small. Riley runs into her room after me.

"Maya, he made a mistake. People make mistakes. You need to believe in him, he'll earn his way in the world." I'm skeptical at first, Josh made a huge mistake. Now my whole plan is ruined. We were gonna get married and he was gonna be a business major **(I don't know, what does Josh do?)** and then we were gonna have 3 beautiful children that look just like him. I mean, Josh didn't know about this, but oh well. Riley and I sat at the bay window, and I tried to smile just for her.

"I guess it's okay." I said, I wasn't sure if it was entirely true, but I wanted Riley off of my case.

"Oh good." She almost whispered. She would only ever be satisfied if every problem was fixed. Josh walked in.

"Maya I-" He looked almost troubled, and I was enjoying it thoroughly.

"Yes, Joshie?" I used the nickname Riley had used for him when she was a little kid. He flushed.

"Maya, stop it. I'm trying to be serious. Can I talk to you in private?" My mischievous smile dropped.

"Yeah, hold on. Go out for a sec." He walked out. I turned to Riley.

"How do I look, Riles?" she giggled.

"Just fine." But she was my best friend, she had to say that. I went into her bathroom and borrowed some mascara and a thin layer of lip gloss. What was wrong with me? I was so paranoid about how I looked. I'm never like that. I opened the door and Josh was there with his ear against the door.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I ask him. I already know the answer, but I want to hear him admit it.

"Yeah," he says it quietly. "Maya, why do you care what you look like. I mean, you're already beautiful, you don't have to change for me." I smiled as wide as I thought was possible, then reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Josh." He leaned down and kissed me. Forget what I said, then was the widest I had ever smiled. "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he grinned mischievously."Come on." We walked out onto the fire escape. He sat down against the wall and pulled me gently down next to him. "Maya, I did drop out of college, and I know you're gonna be mad at me, but I need you to listen to me." I shrugged. "Yeah, okay."  
Josh POV  
Maya sits next to me and I can't help but smile. I pushed her away for so long, but I realize now how stupid I was. It reminds me of a song I heard, _Kid in Love_ by Shawn Mendez.

 _I know that we just met_

 _Maybe this is dumb_

 _But it feels like there was something_

 _From the moment that we touched_

Maya reaches over and takes my hand and laces her fingers through mine. Her eyes stare into mine, and a spark flashes behind them that I haven't seen in her before.

 _The way you're lightin' up the room_

 _Caught the corner of my eye_

 _We can both sneak out the back door_

 _We don't have to say goodbye_

"Maya, I need to show you something."

We stand up and I follow her down to the streets below. I pull her by the hand to a dark alleyway and then we keep walking. Eventually we get to the place I'm looking for.

"You work at Yahoo?" Maya's tone is incredulous, and I smile.

"Yes, Maya. I do." She still looks confused, but I'm not sure why.

"How do you work there if you dropped out of college?" I smile wryly.

"Maya, I didn't. Drop out of college I mean. I can't do anything without Cory watching me all the time. After you graduate, I want you to come live with me. In my apartment." I know it sounds stupid, but Maya is nodding all the same, and I'm glad at least she believes in me.

 _Maybe I'm just a kid in love_

 _Oh, baby If this is what it's like falling in love_

 _Then I don't ever wanna grow up_

We walk back to the apartment, and I'm holding her hand the whole time and really enjoying it. Then she starts to tell me about how her day was today at school. She tells me about Farkle and I want to punch him, but then I think, and I realize that Farkle's not the kind of guy to do that to Maya, it was probably an accident.

 _Said, your place is kinda close_

 _And your 'Rents are out of town_

 _Baby, there's no pressure_

 _But if you're down, I'm down_

 _Cause, it's alright, it's alright_

 _To just talk tonight_

We walk into the apartment and sit on the couch, still talking.

"Josh, what-when did you start liking me?" I smile.

"It just sorta happened. I mean, one second you were just an immature little girl, and the next, it just kinda hit me like 'wow Maya's amazing.'" She blushes and I love it. He blue eyes light up and we just sit there in silence for a while. Riley comes in a few minutes later and raises an eyebrow at Maya snuggled up next to me, but leaves after Maya gives her a look I can't see. She eventually falls asleep next to me, and soon enough, I drift off too.

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review and Favorite and/or Follow!  
P.S. I do not own Kid in Love by Shawn Mendez  
RandomGMWgirl**


	4. Chapter 4

_Riley POV_

Tonight is the Halloween Dance! I can't believe it! No one asked Maya, so Josh decided to go with her. She is rummaging through my closet, trying to find something suitable to wear to the dance. She pulls out a maroon skater skirt and a black t-shirt with a cat on it. She changed into them and used my eyeliner to draw whiskers and a little black nose on her face, then applied her regular makeup. She put on a cat ear headband on and turned to me, pulling on her shoes. **(See link at bottom for outfit)**

"You look really good, Maya." She smiles and twirls, her skirt flowing around her. I giggle and look in the mirror at my own outfit. I'm dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, with a red hood, black crop top, and a red skirt. I tie up my boots and put on bright red lipstick and my earrings. Maya and I walk out into the living room, only to find that the boys are already here. Lucas wolf whistles at me, which is what he's dressed up as - a wolf. He's wearing a dark grey shirt with a wolf on it, a leather jacket, and regular jeans, with combat boots. I blush and walk over to him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Hey, hey Mr. Friar, stay off my daughter." "Yes sir," he replies, and I laugh, but he doesn't move his arm. We talk quietly while Maya adjusts her last few things.

 _Maya POV_

When we walk into the living room, Josh looks me over, his eyes widening.

"You look gorgeous, Maya."

"Thank you." I try not to blush but fail miserably. I stifle a laugh as I look over Josh's outfit. He's dressed up as a scarecrow, with a red plaid shirt and ripped jeans. He has makeup stitches on his face, and orange on his nose. He wears a straw hat, and Converse on his feet. I smile.

"You look nice too, Josh." He laughs. "I know, I look awful, right?"

"No," I say, my voice trying to be sincere. "You look great." He holds out his elbow and I take it gently, looking up into his blue eyes. He smiles down at me, and I remember our kiss. My first kiss. Probably one of many for him, though. We follow Riley and Lucas out as Riley tries to escape her father's incessant chants about her inappropriate crop top. Josh and I laugh as Topanga convinces Cory to leave Riley alone. When we finally leave, Josh holds open the door of his car for me, and lets Lucas and Riley take the remaining seats in the back, leaving Josh and me alone, and the same for Riley and Lucas. We got to the dance, and I just sort of sat down. Josh came over.

"Maya, you gotta dance. It is a dance, after all. Will you please dance with me?" I nod slowly, unsure of what is about to happen. It's a slow song, and he gently places a hand on my waist. I shiver at the unfamiliar touch. I put my hand on his shoulder, and the other in his hand. His hands are warm, and I smile unintentionally. We start to dance, and everything is in slow motion. I sigh with content, and Josh laughs quietly.

"What?" I demand accusingly. "What's so funny, Josh?"

"Just that I have never made a girl this happy." I laugh. "Okay." We finish the song and Josh kisses me on the cheek. "I have really enjoyed being here with you tonight, Maya." "Really?" I ask. "Yes, really, Maya." I smile. Then I realize that Lucas and Riley are fighting. Oh no.

 _Lucas POV_

I come out of the bathroom and look over to see Riley kissing none other than Charlie Gardner, and I open my mouth in shock.

"Riley, what are you doing kissing that-" she can't hear what I said over the sound of the band blaring. I walk right up to her. "Riles, what are you doing?" I pull Gardner away from her, and see the tears streaming down her face. "Riley, what happened?"

"I-he kissed me, I swear I didn't do anything." I don't believe her for a second. I shake my head and walk away from Riley as Charlie starts to kiss her again. My frustration is making me shake, and I feel a tear fall. I wipe it away angrily with a fist as I walk out of the gym and sit on the steps outside of the school. I try to take deep breaths, but I'm so angry at Riley that I eventually start walking back home.

When I get to my house, I slam the door open and run up to my room, falling down on my bed and punching my pillows. I hear my door to my bedroom open a few minutes later, and I turn to see my older brother Tucker walk in, and close the door behind him. He sits on the end of my bed and puts a hand on one of my arms to stop it from shaking with anger.

"Lucas, what's up?" I sigh, and sit up. "Tucker, was there ever a girl that you liked that you thought you could never stop liking?"

"Well, yeah, of course. Why?"

"My Riley was just like that. But she betrayed me. She kissed another guy. Tucker, what do I do?" I told him the whole story, and he listened until the end. He took a deep breath and then exhaled loudly.

"Lucas, are you sure she meant to do it? I mean, Charlie could have kissed her and held her down." I roll my eyes with contempt.

"You couldn't possibly-"

"Lucas, listen to me. That same thing happened to me, and I was really mad at the chick. Then she explained it all to me, and I decided to listen to her, and it turns out it actually wasn't her fault. You love Riley, don't you?" I looked down.

"Yes, I do, very much." He smiled. "Then believe her bud, she's gonna tell you the truth."

 _Riley POV_

Charlie tries to stick his tongue in my mouth the next time he kisses me. I can tell he's turned on, and it makes me sick to my stomach. I push him off of me and stand up. "Enough, Charlie. I hate you. Leave me alone." I walk away, but Charlie grabs my arm. "I'm not done with you yet, Riley. Come on Princess." He pulls me out of the school by my arm. I try to get out of his grasp, but he's strong. He laughs at my futile efforts and pulls me into a side alley. He pulls my skirt up and then I black out.

When I gain consciousness again, I'm sore and I know what happened. Charlie raped me. I cry silent tears in the dark alleyway and stand up to walk away, but every move hurts. I pull out my phone to call my mom. It's dead. I groan in frustration. Just then, I hear a moan. I look over to see Charlie, on the ground with a black eye and maybe a broken bone. Lucas stands over him, fists clenched at his sides.

"And if you EVER _touch_ Riley again, I will KILL you." He walks back over to me.

"Lucas?" I ask. "What did you do?" He takes my hand and pulls me up off of the ground.

"I gave him what he deserved. Are you okay?" I grimace and shake my head.

"He-he raped me, Lucas." I start crying and Lucas pulls me into him, hugging me tight.

"I know, Riles, but it wasn't your fault. You can't let him get to you. I'm so sorry I left you. I'll never do that again." The tears are pouring down my face and I can't stop them. It hurts so bad, and I know I can never tell my parents. They'd kill the guy, or he'd do it again. I couldn't bear it.

"Lucas, take me home, please." He pulls away from me and takes my hand.

"Can you walk or do you want me to carry you." I sigh. "It really hurts to walk." He picks me up, bridal style, and carries me home.

 **LINKS FOR OUTFITS:**

 **The links weren't working, so just go to Polyvore and go to my account, Bearsesh, to see them! Thank you!**

 **Thanks for reading! Post reviews for your OTPs and I'll try to do them! I WILL go outside of my ship!**

 **RandomGMWgirl**


	5. Chapter 5

_Lucas POV_

As soon as I get to Riley's, I buzz up to their apartment.

"Lucas," I say.

"What are you doing here, Friar?"

"I have your daughter, sir." The doors unlock and I go up to their apartment. I knock, and the door opens quickly. It's Topanga. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Lucas. Why are you carrying Riley like that?" I shake my head.

"It's a long story. She's asleep, can I come in so I can put her down?"

"Of course." I walk in slowly and gently, so I don't wake up Riley, then set her down on her bed. I can't help it. I lean down and kiss her lips. They're warm, but she won't remember it. I smile and walk out. Cory is waiting for me outside her door.

"Lucas, what's going on?" I try to avoid the question, but eventually just go to leave. Cory's not ready to hear it yet. If he hears about it, he'll kill Charlie. "I hope to see you on Monday, Mr. Friar." As I walk out of the apartment, I think about what happened. Charlie _raped_ my girl. I suddenly have an urge to never leave Riley's side, no matter what. To protect her, no matter what happens. I love her, but I let her get hurt because my anger blinded me. I frown at myself, and continue the walk to my hosue, hoping that things will get better.

Riley POV

When I wake up, I'm very happy, but then I remember what happened last night, and my smile turns to a frown. I pick up my phone, which Lucas

plugged in for me. There are messages from all my friends: Maya, Lucas, and Farkle, and then a few from a number I don't know. I look at the ones from Lucas first, and they light up my small world. He's mostly asking if I slept well and if I'm doing any better than last night. I respond to him, then look at the ones from Maya.

 _Hey, Riles, where'd you go last night? I saw you leave with Charlie, but what happened?_

I put my phone down and shake my head. Lucas already knows, I can't tell anyone else what happened. I walk out of my room in my pajamas since it's Saturday and sit down at the kitchen table with everyone else who is already awake. I try to smile and eat my food. After a few small bites, I put my plate in the sink and tell my parents I'm going to my room. I sit on my bed and read the texts from the unknown number.

 _Hey Matthews, that was fun last night, wasn't it?_

Charlie's taunting me, and I want to punch him, but I can't. I hear a tap on my window and see Lucas. He climbs in, and I shut my bedroom door, locking it. Lucas comes and sits down on my bed next to me.

"Hey, City girl, what's up?" I keep the tears in, barely. "It hurt so bad Lucas. He really hurt me, and I'll never forget that." Charlie's text rings in my head, and as I fall asleep, I hope they'l erase from my memory someday.

I wake up, and Lucas is next to me, asleep. I snuggle in closer to him, and he moans a little, then his eyes open.

"Hey, beautiful." he says to me. "I love you." I blush and smile at him.

"I don't deserve a guy like you Lucas. I'm just a worthless slut. Charlie proved that last night." He shakes his head.

"Charlie didn't prove anything except for that he's an-" I kiss him on the lips, and it feels different than with Charlie. His kisses, although passionate, hit me like rays of sunshine. Warm and comfortable, where Charlie's were like ice water over the head. I snuggle tight against Lucas, and he chuckles quietly. We sit there for a few minutes, just in silence, and he kisses my forehead.

"Do you want to go somewhere Riles?" I giggle and nod happily.

"Well then, you better get dressed." I pick out my clothes.

"Turn around, Lucas, you can't see me change." He laughs softly, then turns to face the opposite side of the room. I get my skirt and boots on, and then start to pull my shirt on, but Lucas turns back over too soon. He sees me without my shirt on. He blushes and turns away.

"Sorry," he mumbles. "It's fine," I say. "I had a tank top on under it anyway." I walk over to the bed and pull him up off of the soft blankets. He gets his shoes on, and we climb out the window.

 _Josh POV_

I wake up slowly and look over, and then I remember all that happened last night, starting with the fact that Maya is lying next to me. She is wearing a t-shirt and shorts of mine, and snuggles closer to me as I pull the sheets back. I smile and lay back down next to her. After the dance last night, she was too tired to even walk back home, and my apartment was closer than hers, so we spent the night in my apartment. She was laying on the couch last night, but I guess she must have gotten cold and come to sleep with me. I feel my face grow hot at the sound of that. I slept with my niece's best friend. Of course, nothing happened. It doesn't really matter. I get up out of bed and Maya shivers, waking her.

"What happened last night?" she asks with a yawn.

"You stayed over at my place, remember?" She grins, then blushes.

"Oh yeah, and you left out the part where I was sleeping with you." I laugh.

"It was no big deal." I shake my head. Who am I kidding. It is a big deal! This girl drives me crazy and I don't have the guts to tell her. "Come on," I say. "Let's grab some breakfast." She follows me out into the kitchen of my apartment. I pull out some eggs and bacon and she starts the coffee. She can't wake up without it, and neither can I. As soon as the eggs and bacon are done, we hear the coffee go off, and race to pour the steaming beverage into two mugs with sugar and milk. We sit down and eat.

"So," I say, trying to start a conversation. "What do you want to do today?" She takes a deep breath.

"Hold on, let me grab my phone." I nod, and she bolts to her clothes to grab her phone out of her pocket. She checks the messages quickly, then looks up at me with a bright look in her eyes. "Riles and Lucas want to meet us at the mall. Want to go?" I agree, and I go to get dressed. She looks confused, and then I realize that she doesn't have clothes to change into.

"Do you want to go to your house or-" "No," she interrupts. "I don't want Shawn to find out that you and I slept together."

"O-Ok. What do you want to do then?"

"I'll just wear these shorts and my shirt from last night."

"No, Maya, you can't-"

"You trying to tell me what to do, Matthews?" He shook his head.

"I just think you'd be more comfortable in this." He held up a loose t-shirt and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. They looked brand new, and I wondered where he got them from.

"What-why do you have those?" I went over and looked at them. Exactly my size. How would he know?

"I just, I was gonna give them to you for your birthday, but you need them a bit more right now." I gave him an unbelieving look.

"Really?" He shook his head.

"No, they're from an ex of mine." I crinkled my nose in disgust, but put them on anyway. "Alright, let's go." I pull on my boots from last night, and Josh grabs his keys as we head out for the best day of my life.

When we get there, we find Lucas and Riley at Nordstrom. "You guys have enough money for this place?" Josh asks incredulously.

"Well, yeah," Lucas says. "My dad's paying for it." My jaw drops open at the price tag on the pair of shoes he has in his hands. It reads $250. They're just dress shoes! He grabs them and adds them to the pile of clothes and shoes in their cart. "We can leave now, if you guys want." He offers, and I agree. Lucas and Riley go to pay for their clothes and then we leave with about 12 bags of clothes.

We head to the next store. Old Navy. Now this is more in my price range. I grab a few pairs of ripped jeans and a sweater. Then a pair of combat boots, and I go to pay for my stuff. It adds up to about $100. I turn to Lucas.

"These clothes and shoes cost less than that ONE pair of shoes. You must be rich, Cowboy." He smiles.

"My dad owns Yahoo, Maya, of course I'm rich." I look at Josh. "That's gonna mean that you work for Lucas's dad, Josh." He smiles and nods. I shake my head. These guys are gonna be rich.

A few hours later, around noon, we decide to head over to the food court.

"They have Chipotle and McDonald's." Lucas says. "Which one?" Everyone agrees on Chipotle, and Lucas offers to pay for everyone. I try to refuse, but Lucas convinces me in the end. When we finally start to head home, Riles invites us to her house, and we decide to go. Since they walked, Josh drives all of us back to the Matthews' apartment. When we get there, we play games for a few hours, and then Topanga makes us dinner. We eat as fast as possible, and start a movie. About half way through, Riley falls asleep on Lucas's shoulder, and he carries her to bed. Josh nods off a few minutes later, and then it's just me and Lucas. The movie ends, and he comes to sit next to me.

"Everything okay, Maya?" He asks.

"Just fine. Why do you ask, Ranger Rick?" He tilts his head to one side.

"You just seem kind of off lately. You sure you're okay?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes, of course. Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't tell you. It doesn't matter. You don't need to pity me. Plenty of other people do that already." He puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Maya, I feel really responsible for you. You're like my little sister. If anything happened to you, I would blame myself. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, sure." He smiles, and I sigh. "You tired Lucas?"

"Nope. You?"

"I feel like I couldn't sleep for hours. Want to play truth or dare?" He nods, and I start it off.

"Truth or dare Maya?" I think for a second.

"Dare." I didn't need to tell Cowboy all about my dark past or my Dungeon of Sadness.

"Okay, I dare you to text Farkle and ask him to marry you." I'm unsure about it for a second, but I just do it anyway.

"Alright, Sundance, truth or dare?" He bit down on his bottom lip, considering for a moment, and then he figured out his answer.

"Truth." I thought hard about this.

"Alright, Cowboy, have you had your first kiss."

"Really? That's all you've got? In that case, yes, I have Maya. It was Riley." I took a breath and then sat a little closer to him.

"Would you like to have another?"

"Maya, I-" I cut him off with a kiss to his lips and he melted into me. I placed a hand on his abs. They were solid. He held my hip lightly, and I kiss him a little harder. He loved this as much as me. I pulled back, and the look on his face was pure shock. But it wasn't directed towards me. It was directed behind me to where Josh lay. Oh no. I close my eyes and shake my head. I'm such an idiot. I turn around and face Josh, who's awake, his arms crossed and sitting up.

"Josh, it's not what it looks like." He rolled his eyes.

"Really? Because it looks like you're kissing Riley's boyfriend. I mean, that's what I saw at least."

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like. But it wasn't-it didn't mean anything. It was just a dare. Or at least, that's what I thought." Josh scoffed.

"Maya. I actually liked you, but you cheated on me. With your best friend's boyfriend. That's low, even for you."

"What do you mean, even for me?" I ask, but he's already falling back to sleep, ignoring me. Lucas turned away.

"I should go," he said. "Give you two some space."

"No, stay Lucas, please." He stopped and sat back down.

"Fine. I'll stay. But I don't want to be the cause of any problems between you and Josh. Leave me out of it." It felt like a slap to the face. Here he was, telling me that I could tell him anything, and now he was shutting me out. I let my tears fall. I was losing my biggest crush and one of my best friends in the same night. I turned over on the couch, trying to fall asleep. Sleep didn't come easy, and when it did, the nightmares that came with it almost made it not worth it.

 **Thank you guys for your support! Please review with constructive criticism! And any ideas for your OTPs. I will go outside of my ship.**

 **RandomGMWgirl**


	6. Chapter 6

_Riley POV_

I wake up in a cold sweat, and sit up. I see a shadow at my window, and I scream. But then I realize it's just the reflection of Lucas coming into my room. He lays down with me and hugs me tight.

"You okay, Riles?" I shake my head.

"I can't help but think it was all my fault. I'll never be the same, no matter who tries to change that."

"They may not be able to, but I can try." Lucas kisses my forehead and holds me tight while I sleep. For the first time since the dance, I sleep without fear.

When I wake up again, Lucas is gone. I panic, but then I hear the toilet flush. Lucas comes out a few seconds later, and caresses me again. I fall asleep to the sound of him whispering all the things he loves about me.

I wake up again, and try to wake Lucas up by kissing him. When he doesn't wake up, I punch him lightly on the shoulder.

" _Ow._ " is all that he has to say.

"Sorry, you weren't waking up." He smiles and fakes crying. When I kiss him, his pout turns into a wide grin. We keep kissing, and then my door opens.

"Friar!" It's my dad. I turn to look at him. This is gonna look bad for me, since I'm only wearing a sports bra and shorts. It's what I usually wear to bed, but he doesn't know that. "Get off my daughter! What have I told you?"

"Sir, if you'll listen, you'll understand all I was doing was comforting your Riley so she could sleep." He has a confused look on his face.

"Why does she have to be comforted?" I shake my head at Lucas wildly, telling him silently NOT to tell my dad.

"Sir, on the night that we went to the dance, Riley was raped. She was in an alley with the guy." His face turns to pure anger and I can feel the heat boiling off of him.

"WHO. WHO DID THIS TO MY PRINCESS." He demands, and I start to cry. My father's face is hardened with anger, and he's about to explode with fury any second.

"Charlie." I say. "Charlie Gardner." His face softens for two seconds, and then he bites down on his bottom lip, thinking. Then he storms out of my room, no longer concerned with the fact that Lucas and I shared a bed for a night. I lay back down and sigh.

"Lucas, he's gonna kill Charlie when he finds him." Lucas just nods.

 _Josh POV_

I shake my head slowly. I can't believe Maya did this to me and to Riley. She kissed Riley's boyfriend. But I can't stay mad at her forever. She deserves to know how I feel. I walk over to her to wake her up and tell her. But then I hear Lucas's voice, but not very clearly.

"On the night that we went to the dance, Riley was raped." I close my eyes with disbelief. Riley had been off the past few days, but I thought it was just hormones. Now I understood. The pieces all fit together. She hadn't been talking to her parents or me lately, and I knew that Maya had been trying to talk to her, but she was shutting Maya out. That was unusual, even for Riley. I saw Cory storm out of Riley's room, and then I walked up to her room. Lucas was there too.

"Lucas, I don't want you to hear this," I said it in what I thought was a commanding tone, but Lucas shook his head.

"I'm not gonna leave, Josh. I need to be here for this. I was there when she got raped." My jaw set in a firm line, and I looked quickly at Riley before closing the door.

"Riley, I know this is gonna be hard for you, but I need you to tell me the whole story, as much as you remember." She looked down, then started, and told me the whole story. I nodded my head at the appropriate parts, and then she told me about Lucas beating up Charlie. I smile a grim smile at Lucas, but a smile of gratitude. He nods. When Riley finishes, I stand up.

"Riley, come here." I hold out my arms and she runs into them, just like when she was a little girl. She hugs me tight, and doesn't want to let go. I put my hand on her head and rubbed her back. "Don't let Charlie do anything to you, okay?" She nods, and I let go of her for a second, turning to Lucas.

"You," I say seriously,"You need to be by her side all the time, no matter what." He nods, but has a knowing smirk on his face.

"Josh, what you don't understand is the one thing standing in between Riley and me is Cory. He'll never let me be by her all the time." I smile.

"I'll talk to him, Lucas. But I know you'll protect her, better than most other people could." I walk out of the room, and hear Lucas talking to Riley. Riles picked a good guy. He'll watch over her.

 _Lucas POV_

I can't believe it. Josh trusts me enough to watch over his niece. He'll convince Cory, he's charming enough. I tuck a piece of hair behind Riley's ear as Josh leaves and kiss her. She smiles, and I talk to her.

"You know, Riles, not many girls have made me feel this way." She giggles and blushes. I love it. She hugs me, then turns to her dresser.

"I had better get some more clothes on before anyone else thinks that we were...er..doing _it."_ I laugh at her vague manner, then stand up, pulling her up with me. She climbs onto my back so I give her a piggy back ride, and kisses me on the cheek. I set her down by her clothes, and she picks out a t-shirt, messily pulling it over her head.

She jumps back onto my back and I walk into the living room, loving every moment. When we get in, everyone is seated on the couch, faces serious, with Maya still asleep on the chair.

"So Friar," Mr. Matthews starts. "You decided not to tell me for a few days, hoping it would solve itself?" I put Riley down, and clear my throat.

"I meant no disrespect, sir. I was only trying to protect Riley and keep you from getting too angry at her." He smiles, a cruel grimace that makes me wish I hadn't spoken.

"I appreciate your effort, but I'm the only one who needs to be protecting _my_ daughter." I set my lips in a thin line and talk quickly.

"Sir, I pulled Charlie off of her. I beat him up so he couldn't stand. And in the end, _I_ was the one who carried her home in the rain to make sure she was safe. Very few guys would be willing to do that. I guess if you want to protect her, I should leave." Riley protests, and I turn to her, giving her a thin smile. Then I walk to the door, opening it and starting to walk out.

"Wait," It's Cory, and I turn around. "You did protect her, Lucas. I'm glad you did. Now, this Charlie kid, who is he?" I close my eyes.

"He-he's the one who asked your daughter to the semi-formal in eighth grade, sir." His face contorts and it's fiercely angry.

"I want to talk to him. Tomorrow at school, I want you, Mr. Friar, and Riley, to come with me to the office. I'll worry about getting the Gardner kid." I sigh, and go to sit with Riley at the bay window.

"Enough of this negativity!" Topanga says over the clatter. "I'm making breakfast for everyone, so who wants to help?" I raise my hand, and Riley follows my lead. We wander after Topanga into the kitchen, and start making breakfast. For the first time, Cory sees me in different eyes.

 _Maya POV_

I wake up in a daze. My nightmares last night were almost too much to bear. I dreamt about Shawn getting in a crash with my mom, and I try to breathe deeply and calm down. I look around, and everyone is gone, but I hear clatter coming from the kitchen. I look over and see Riley and Lucas helping Topanga with breakfast. I sit up and walk up to use the bathroom. I run into Josh on the way, and blushing, look up into his eyes.

"Sorry," I mumble. He takes my hand and puts his other hand under my chin, pulling my face up to meet his. He kisses me, and I smile widely, all memories of my dream melting away. He pushes me into him, and I put a hand on his chest. His hand goes to my waist and I shiver. We kiss again and again, until Cory comes out of his room dressed for the day.

"Get a room, you two!" he shouts, and Josh and I laugh. I know he's not mad at me anymore, and it makes me happy.

An hour later, we sit at the table, ready for breakfast. They made eggs and french toast, with strawberries and whip cream. Orange juice on the side. I dig in, since I'm so hungry, and Josh looks at me in wonder.

"You sure can pack a lot of food, Blondie." I laugh, and eat a little slower after that. I look over a Josh a bit later, and he has whip cream on his cheek. I wipe it off gently with my thumb, and kiss the place where it was. He grins, and I turn back to my food.

That day, it's planned that we go to the zoo, and then have a picnic in Central Park. I walk to Riley.

"Hey, Riles. Why haven't you been talking to me lately?" She reddens, and turns away, but Lucas is by her side in a second.

"Maya, you didn't hear?" He looks confused.

"Hear what?" I'm confused, and I let it show on my face.

"Maya, Riley - she got _raped._ " My jaw drops open, and I run over to Riley, hugging her tight.

"Oh my gosh, Riley, why didn't you just tell me?" She shakes her head and starts to cry.

"Maya, I was so embarrassed. I thought it was my fault."

"Who did it?" She closes her eyes for a little bit, then starts to talk.

"Charlie. Charlie Gardner."

 **How will Maya react? How will Riley turn out? And why has she been feeling so weird?**

 **Read the next chapter to find out!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review with your ship and I'll do a fanfic!**

 **RandomGMWgirl**


	7. Chapter 7

_Maya POV_

"WHAT?! That son of a-"

"Maya." Lucas's voice calms me instantly. I look over at him, and his face is deadly serious. I've never seen it so grave.

"What?" He shakes his head.

"Just don't. He's not worth your time." Riley lets go of him and comes over to me, whispering in my ear.

"He's been super overprotective since Josh told him to watch me and make sure Charlie doesn't touch me." I giggle and whisper back.

"It's okay. I understand why he would be protective of a girl like you." She smiles, probably for the first time in days, and whispers back.

"Thanks Maya. I knew I could trust you." She walks back over to stand by Lucas. He has a questioning look on his face, but gives up, because he knows we won't share what we said.

When we finally get everyone into cars and on the way to the zoo, I end up next to Uncle Boing. He tells me stories of when he was a little kid, and up until when he was around my age. I laugh and he grins wide the whole time. As soon as we get there, I hop out and grab Josh's hand, hoping we could take off together. But Topanga, being the mother she is, told us we need to have buddies. So, I end up with Auggie and Josh, and we immediately start towards the monkeys, which is where Josh and I want to go. But Auggie insists on going to the bears, so we do.

At the bear exhibit, Auggie is entranced by the little cubs, and Josh and I hang in the back, kissing and sharing inside jokes. We finally get to leave after the cubs go to their mother, and Auggie lets us go to the monkeys. I sit back and relax while watching them, and hold Josh's hand gently. He smiles faintly, and I go over to watch Auggie. He talks to me about Riley.

"Maya, what's wrong with Riley? I don't understand." At this point, I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just tell him that Riley got raped. It's not like he would understand that any better.

"Auggie, a bad man hurt Riley in a very bad way, so she's sad." He made a face, thinking for a moment.

"I will make her feel better. I will give her flowers." At this, he began to pick dandelions from the surrounding area. I smiled at his efforts, and went back to talking with Josh.

"Riley will never be the same, Josh. I'm scared that she will change our relationship because of this." He came over and gave me a hug. His strong arms made me forget my problems for a moment. But as soon as he left, they all came back.

 _Riley POV_

As Lucas and I walked past the penguinss, I felt a sudden wave of nausea come over me. I ran to the bathroom, leaving Lucas confused. I got into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. False alarm. But as soon as I stood up, I was nauseous again, and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet, feeling even worse than before. My stomach finally stopped heaving, and I stood up, walking back to Lucas.

"I'm not feeling so good, Lucas. Can you take me home?" He nods slowly, and we go to find my parents. We get to them, and they immediately drive me home. I lay down on the couch and took a deep breath.

"Lucas, what's wrong with me? I've been feeling super weird lately, and sick. It all started a few days after _that_ night." Lucas looked at me blankly for a few seconds, then his eyes got wide.

"Riley, I have a theory. I'm not completely positive about it, but I want you to be calm, no matter what." I nod slowly, nervous for what he's about to say. I had been thinking about it already for a long time, and all the conclusions I had come to were not good. "Riley, I think you're pregnant." I widened my eyes at him, thinking of the nights when Lucas slept with me. He shook his head. "No, not me. Charlie. When he raped you. He probably didn't care about any sort of birth control when he's doing something like that." I shook my head slowly.

"No. NO. I can't be pregnant with his kid. I don't want his kid! Get it out of me!" He was speechless. He lowered his head to look at the floor. He bit down on his lip with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You could get an abortion." I sat up slowly so as not to rise my nausea, and turned to Lucas.

"No. I can't do that. That's murder. But what am I gonna do with the kid? I can't very well raise it, I'd fail. And EVERYONE at school is gonna notice that I'm getting blown up like a balloon. I can't have everyone see me like this. Especially with me having this morning sickness all the time, that's gonna be hard to hide." He stood up.

"What are we gonna do if your parents find out? They'll probably want you to get an abortion, since you can't take care of it. You can't watch a child while you're still in school. You'll have to take online school."

"But," I pointed out. "let's not freak out. We don't even know if I'm pregnant for sure. After we find out, we can start making plans. Just - don't tell my parents."

 _Topanga POV_

 _I_ sat next to Cory in the car as we drove to Central Park for our picnic. I turned to him, holding his hand in mine, and sighed.

"What's up, honey?" he asked me gently. "You seem like you have a lot on your mind."

"I - Cory I'm really worried about Riley. First the...rape and then this. She's so sick, I wonder what it is. I mean, I was thinking, what if she was pregnant?" The car pulled quickly over to the side of the road.

"Topanga, Riley can't be pregnant. She's only a sophomore. She has been so careful." I looked over at him with a disbelieving look.

"Cory, you really think a kid who rapes someone is going to care about _birth control?_ Probably not, but I'm not saying she's pregnant for sure. Jut forget about it."

"Yeah, okay." The rest of the ride was silent.

 _Josh POV_

We are headed to Central Park, and Maya sits next to me, asleep. I hold her hand and she stirs a bit, but doesn't wake up. We continue the drive and I continue to hold her hand. But when I look over at her again, she's awake.

"Hey, Maya." She smiles softly and I want to kiss her pale pink lips. We get to the park and we are the first ones there. We spread the blanket out and sit down. I gently kiss her soft lips and she smiles. Topanga and Cory pull up and we pull apart, waiting for the food. It gets here and Maya and I eat together, laid out on the soft grass. We stare up at the clouds, and I hear Maya gently humming.

I start to imagine what life would be like if Maya and I had a future together. If I woke up next to her everyday, able to kiss her and hold her every night. I smile faintly at the daydream and look up at the sky.

"Maya, what if you and I were to have a future. Together, I mean."

"Like, as your girlfriend?"

"Like, as my wife."

"Are you proposing?"

"No, you're too young. But in a few years maybe."

"Josh, where's Riley?"

"I don't know. I heard she went home, but I don't know why."

"I'm gonna go ask Cory where she is." She stood up and walked over to them, leaving me to my thoughts. That was probably stupid. She is just going to think I'm super desperate. I'm so stupid sometimes. When Maya came back over, it was time to leave. She helped me up and we rolled the blanket up and packed it. I took Maya home, then drove to my apartment. I lay on the bed with thoughts of Maya clouding my mind.

 **Okay guys, sorry that was a really short chapter, but I am seriously running out of ideas! I might have to put it on hiatus for a while, since I can't come up with any ideas. If you come up with any that you would love to happen in this story, I would definitely put them in!**

 **That's all for now!**

 **RandomGMWgirl**


	8. Chapter 8

_3 weeks later..._

 _Riley POV_

I had been feeling a lot sicker lately, and I was so sore in my chest. I felt heavier than usual, and my stomach was swelling. It wasn't big enough yet, but if I wasn't careful, my parents would start to notice. I texted Lucas while I waited for my mom to get out of the shower.

 _Hey Lucas, you up yet?_ I put my phone down and picked out my clothes for the day. Sweatpants, a t-shirt and Uggs. I never felt like getting dressed in real clothes anymore. _Yeah, I am now._ I smiled awkwardly. _Sorry._

 _That's okay. I needed to get up anyway. How are you doing?_

 _Fine. I just feel really sick all the time._ My mom got out of the shower and I jumped in, the jets of hot water streaming down my pale yet slightly chubby frame. I washed quickly and got out, pulling on my clothes and walking down to breakfast. As I ate the hastily prepared oatmeal, I thought about what I was going to do. If my parents found out, they were going to be mad, and probably blame Lucas, even though we hadn't gone that far yet.

Maya walked in. "What's up, losers?" My mom set another bowl of oatmeal in front of her and she devoured it gratefully. Just then my uncle Josh walked in. I knew this would be interesting.

"Uncle Boing!" Maya shouted, running over to him and jumping up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He stumbled a bit, but held on to her as she kissed him gently. His grin widened and he set her down. "It's good to see you too, Maya." Josh and Maya had been dating for almost a month now, and Maya was so happy that I couldn't believe how much her attitude had changed. Josh encouraged her to try harder in school, and tutored her when she didn't understand. This usually left me with free nights to hang out with Lucas freely.

Maya slung her backpack over her shoulder, and I grabbed mine, heading out the door to the busy streets below. Maya beat me to the subway station, and we sat there as we waited for the train to come. Lucas and Farkle were already there, talking quietly about Lucas's baseball game last night. I smiled and walked over to them, Maya trailing after me.

"Ladies," Farkle greeted as usual. "What's up?" Lucas commented. Maya told him excitedly about her event with Josh this morning and how he had invited her to a date tonight. I moved a little closer to talk to Farkle. He was definitely taller than me. He draped an arm around my shoulders and leaned in close to me. "How are you, Riley?" I smiled.

"Just fine." He shook his head. "You keep telling me that Riley, but I know you aren't. You've been acting...not usual lately, and I know something's up. What is it?" I bit down on my lower lip, about to tell him, but the train pulled up and we got on, sitting in the last two seats so that Maya and Lucas had to stand.

"I-Farkle you have to promise not to tell anyone." He nodded, and I continued. "Farkle, I might be pregnant." His eyes widen more than I thought they could, and I looked down, blushing.

"Riley who did it?" I shook my head, looking back up into his brown eyes.

"You already know Farkle." He looked shocked for a long time, and then he put a hand out to hold mine.

"Riles, you and Lucas - you really shouldn't have done that. You know your dad's gonna kill Lucas when he finds out." I snickered and turned back t meet his eyes.

"I - it wasn't Lucas, Farkle. Remember that night when Charlie...you know...I think I might have gotten pregnant from it." He looked deadly serious now, and turned to face out the window. He was completely silent, and I was afraid that his anger was this quiet. "Farkle, you have to promise me you won't tell my parents. They don't know, and we're not going to tell them until we actually know for sure that I'm going to have Charlie's baby.

He nodded, still silent. I put a hand on his thigh, and he shuddered. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip. "Riley, I'm going to kill Charlie. No one deserves to have that happen to him, let alone get pregnant with a child they don't want. You should get an abortion, it'll be the best thing." I shook my head, on the verge of tears.

"I can't do that. I already promised myself that I wouldn't do that if I was pregnant. I know it'll be really hard and maybe nearly impossible, but I'm going to do it. I'm going to raise this child." Farkle nodded slowly and simply.

"I'm proud of you Riley. You feel strongly about this and you are going to follow through with it. Good luck." The train stopped briefly, and I traded spots with Maya so that she could talk with Farkle. I stood next to Lucas and he placed a hand gently on my slightly protruding belly.

"Riley, I believe you can do this. I'll be here to help you the whole way there." I smiled, and he moved an arm around my waist, making me shiver.

When we finally arrived at our stop, I hopped off quickly and held Lucas's hand as we made it to our first class. Science. The teacher started droning, and I tuned him out. This was going to be a long day.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review or follow!**

 **RandomGMWgirl**


	9. Chapter 9

_Maya POV_

We got home from school around 3, after going to Svorski's, now Topanga's. As Riley and I walked into the apartment, I saw Josh on the couch, and ran over to him, sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek. He was a great boyfriend.

"Josh, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school?" He smiled wryly.

"I got out early." I shrugged, and continued to enjoy sitting in his lap. Riley grabbed a snack and rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch next to us, turning on the TV and flipping nonchalantly through the channels. I soon got bored of watching her and fell asleep in Josh's arms.

 _Riley POV_

I was starting my math homework and had only finished the first problem when I heard a tapping at my window. I nodded to let them know they could come in. Lucas dropped onto the bed beside me and looked over the page I had in front of me.

"Geometry, hey?"

"Yeah, I think it's slowly trying to melt my brain, turning me into the zombie my dad thinks I am." He laughed and I leaned my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled like cologne and the leather of the jacket he wore. To me, this was the smell of home. Things would never be the same without him. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my arm gently.

"I love you, Riles."

"I do too, Lucas." He kissed me, and I smiled. His lips were warm and familiar, and I loved their softness. I kissed him back with more energy, and he moaned with pleasure. I set my homework down and laid back on my bed, caressing Lucas's face in my hands and softly kissing up and down his jawline, then to his mouth. He chuckled softly, and in between kisses managed to tell me. "You'll be the death of me, Riley Matthews." I grinned even wider and placed a palm on his warm abs, making him smirk.

"Hey, City Girl, you shouldn't have your hands under my clothes. Especially when they're cold!" I grinned and gently traced his collarbone with the tip of my finger. He kissed me again, and I swore that I would die if I ever stopped loving this boy.

"I have to finish my homework, Lucas." He groaned.

"But this is homework! You're at home, and kissing is a lot of work, avoiding your cold fingers." I giggled.

"One more kiss." He chuckled slowly, and I kissed him with all the passion I possessed. I loved him. I sat up and resumed my homework, but slowly, considering the fact that Lucas kept kissing the back of my neck and breathing over my shoulder. I eventually finished, and we continued kissing. That was, until Maya walked in.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were getting it on. Should I go tell Mr. Matthews?"

"No!" We both shouted, and we sat up, Lucas tucking his shirt back in. Not that we had been doing anything, but that didn't help how this scene looked.

"Riles, your mom needs your help in the kitchen." I nodded once, and hopped into the kitchen, where I found my mom struggling to get spaghetti on. I groaned with frustration and went to help her.

 _Lucas POV_

Maya turned to me. "Hey Cowboy, you feel like doing something dirty?" I shook my head, but she just laughed at me. She shut the door and locked it. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. _Please Maya, I don't want to hurt you. Please don't do this._ I didn't want to look up again, but I did and Maya was wearing very little clothing. I couldn't help it. I got turned on. She smirked, strolled over to me, and sat on the bed, stroking my jawline.

"Maya, you shouldn't do this. You're going to hurt Riley. And bad too." She smirked.

"Not if you don't tell her." She lay on top of me now, her face inches from mine, and kissed me deeply. I tried to look anywhere but her eyes. But that didn't help. I ended up looking instead to her cleavage, and closed my eyes immediately.

"No Maya." I pushed her off and stood up, walking to the door, and stepped out into the hallway. Riley stood there, an incredulous look on her face. She looked in at Maya, wearing nothing but her underwear, and flushed, turning to me. "Lucas Friar, I hate you." She ran out the door and out of the apartment. I couldn't believe this was happening. I ran after her, flashing an angry look at Maya before disappearing out into the hallway.

It took a while for me to get to the bottom floor, and when I went outside, it was raining. I looked frantically for Riley, but I couldn't find her. I let a single tear fall, then I wiped it away angrily. I couldn't let myself cry. That was weak. I ran through the streets and finally found Riley sitting on a park bench, her hair in her eyes, crying.

"Riley, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I should have left before anything could happen. I'm sorry." She turned up to me and her face hardened. She shook her head and a few more tears fell. Riley's fist clenched and she looked up at me.

"Lucas, I'm not a little girl anymore. I know-I can't _believe_ what you two were doing. YOU HAD SEX WITH HER LUCAS! THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, BUT YOU BETRAYED ME." I shook my head frantically, but she didn't believe me.

"Riley, I swear on my life that I didn't have sex with Maya. I know what that feels like, and that's definitely not what happened."

"I don't believe you. I hate you. I'm breaking up with you."

 **What will happen? Thanks for reading!**

 **RandomGMWgirl**


	10. Chapter 10

_Riley POV_

I stood at the doorway in shock. There, on the bed, was my best friend, in nothing but her underwear. And here before me, was Lucas Friar, my boyfriend that betrayed me. I ran out and across unknown streets. I stopped at a park and sat on a bench. I heard Lucas coming up to me a little later, and I couldn't believe him. He started to apologize, and I let him finish before screaming at him.

He said more, but I wasn't listening anymore. I broke up with Lucas Friar. He ran out of the park and back to his own apartment, judging by the direction he took. I shook my head and lapsed back into my sobs of discomfort. After a while longer, I heard a car door slam, and Josh's concerned calls as he searched for me. He picked me up off of the bench and carried me to his car, where he lay me down on the seat and closed the door.

He got into the driver side and picked up speed to match his facial expression of anger. "Riley Matthews, never in my life have I ever seen any one act so stupid and completely irrational." I scoffed.

"I know. Lucas is such a jerk. I can't believe him and Maya-" He cut me off, his anger leaking into his tone.

"No. Not Lucas, YOU. You saw through the door and assumed. I talked to Maya, and I talked to Lucas. Both of them said different things, but Maya admitted she was coming on to him. She tried to have sex with him, that part's true, but he did not interact. He left before anything happened. THAT is why you are being so ignorant. Talk to him Riley, believe him, and trust he'll tell you the truth." I shook my head.

"I don't believe you, and I don't believe Lucas. Things happened, I'm not sure what they were, but I won't forgive him until I find out." I ended the conversation, and he respected that. I sat in silence for the rest of the ride, and when we got there, I bolted to my room and sat on my bed, crying. Maya walked in a few minutes later and sat next to me. "Hey, honey, what's wrong?" I shook my head. "You, Maya, you hurt me. You kissed Lucas, you tried to you know with him. That is NOT okay. I want an apology."

"I'm sorry, Riles, I just got caught up in the moment. I shouldn't have done that. But I thought he liked me because we kissed like a month ago  
and-"

"YOU WHAT?!" She looked down and shook her head. She wouldn't look into my eyes and she started crying by the sound of it.

"Riley, I'm sorry, okay? He was just trying to see if I was okay, but it didn't mean anything. Not to him." I couldn't believe this.

"Maya, we're best friends! You're supposed to be honest with me and tell me EVERYTHING! You're supposed to trust me and tell me if you like my boyfriend. That could have saved us this conflict. We've talked about this. Be honest. I'll listen to you. But don't act on it, and most definitely do not kiss my boyfriend or come onto him! Alright," I tried to calm my tone. "I'm done yelling. I'm sorry. Just, I need you to tell me the truth. We are friends, right Peaches?" The ridiculous name I had called her back in middle school came back to me as I tried to get her to open up again.

"Okay, honey. I love you, no matter how mad you are at me."

"I know. Thank you." She smiled for the first time in a while. I hugged her gently, and she hugged me back. It felt good to have good friends. Now came time to talk to Lucas.

 _Lucas POV_

I let the door slam behind me, and sat down on my bed. I didn't let a single tear fall, and for that I was proud. Tucker came a few seconds after me, and I tried to pretend like nothing was wrong. But Tucker had been through just as much as I had. He knew what was wrong immediately.

"Lucas, Riley break up with you?" I nodded once, not speaking, then I heard the front door open and my mom's voice. And Riley's. I groaned to myself.

"And now she's here." I said softly. I then heard a knock at my bedroom door, and Riley's face peeked through the crack.

"I need to talk to you-oh" Her eyes glanced to Tucker, and she raised a questioning eyebrow. I forgot she had never met Tucker. He had always been away at college while we were in middle school, and besides that, she had rarely ever come to my house.

"It's fine Riles. Can you leave, Tuck?" He nodded silently and left quickly, shutting the door behind him. I was grateful for that.

"So...Lucas. I'm-I" I laughed quietly, and she flushed. She couldn't find the words she wanted. "I need to apologize. I just assumed, and that was stupid. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" I replied by kissing her passionately on the lips. She moaned slightly, and I loved the sound of it. I definitely forgave her after that. Before I knew it, we were laying next to each other, and the rest was a blur.

I woke up quietly, so that I wouldn't wake Riley. She lay next to me, her perfect angel form making bumps under my sheets. I was exhilarated by the way this girl made me feel. She made me feel wonderful, and happy inside. I grinned and kissed her on the forehead, making her grin goofily. Man, I loved this girl. She was beautiful, and made my world complete. I couldn't believe for a second that I had been mad at her for kissing Charlie. That was never her fault.

Riley sat up suddenly, and she looked horrified. "My dad's gonna kill us both." I nodded, and then grinned slyly.

"Especially after what we did last night." She blushed widely, and I laughed. "It's okay Riles, you're safe now. Besides, it's not like your dad'll ever know.

"I know, but still. We should tell them the truth. About everything. Not just this, the whole I-might-be-pregnant thing, and how Maya tried to you know." I shook my head.

"Let's forget about that. Nothing actually happened, and now I have you and you have me." She grinned from ear to ear, and I was happy she had forgiven me so quickly.

 _Maya POV_

I smiled softly as Josh kissed my lips again and again. I knew we shouldn't be doing this, especially in Riley's room, but I went along with it.

"Hey, Josh?" He sighed.

"Yeah?" I giggled at his disappointed tone. He never was satisfied with just kissing me, but I wasn't ready to take the next step. Especially with how I knew Riley and the Matthews would react.

"I know that I did some things with Lucas that really weren't okay, but you don't-you aren't mad with me, right?" He nodded slowly, and I grinned impishly, knowing that this would turn him on.

"Can I kiss you now?" I nodded and he grinned mischievously, tangling his hands in my long blonde locks once more and kissing me. After a while, I reacted too, and gently pulled his shirt over his head. He chuckled darkly and continued to kiss along my collarbone, making me shiver. I looked at his solid, muscular chest and smirked.

"You must work hard for this," I commented, nodding down at his chest.

"I do," he whispered. "I work out sometimes. That's why I'm so toned." He was just being plain vain now, and I couldn't accept that.

"Oh, really? I bet you couldn't even lift me off of this bed." With this he laughed softly, and picked me up, holding me bridal style and kissing me gently as he walked around the room.

"How's that?" he retorted cockily.

"Very, very enjoyable." I said seductively.

"You will be the death of me Maya Hart." He laid me on the bed and took his pants off, laying next to me. "You ready yet?" he asked innocently.

"I-I don't know." he kissed me several more times, and my conscience screamed for me to get away from him. But I ignored it, turning to him and stroking along his rugged jaw line. "I love you Josh, but not here, and not now." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, but he looked angry.

"Am I not good enough for you? What do I have to do? You turn me on every time I see you, and lead me on like you'll finally give in, and then you turn me down." He looked upset and I felt bad, but only for a second before I stood up, pulling my shirt back over my thin frame and walking out to talk to Riley's parents.

"Topanga?" I called tentatively, hoping that I could talk to her without Josh or Cory knowing about it.

I heard her honey sweet voice respond. "Yeah, what's up?" she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, beckoning for me to sit beside her. I did, and started to talk before I heard Josh starting to come out of Riley's room, now fully clothed again.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" I asked, and she nodded. She led me into a back room and shut the door, locking it. "Topanga, lately Josh has been getting, well, turned on by me and I'm not really ready for..."

"For sex?" she asked quietly. I nodded and turned away from her as tears started to fall from my eyes. "Maya, I know this may seem like you are not fitting in, but if you don't want to do that, you don't have to. And if Josh is making you do anything that you don't want to, you know you can always come to me, right?" I nodded silently, not wanting to speak, for fear of my voice breaking. "I want you to talk to Josh and clearly state your boundaries. I'm not going to tell you what you're boundaries should be, you can determine that for yourself. Are you done talking?" I told her I was, and I was allowed to leave. Josh stood in the kitchen, and I walked over to talk to him.

"Hey Josh. I just-can I talk to you?" He indicated I could, and I started talking so fast I barely even knew what was going on. "I just wanted to let you know that I don't want to have sex yet. I want to set boundaries that we aren't going to cross, unless I change my mind. First, I think we shouldn't have sex until we're married, if we get married. No more than four kisses a day, and no clothes coming off. I want you to try and not get turned on. That is something you can't much control, but at least try."

"Alright, Maya, is that it?"

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"I'm breaking up with you." I shook my head in disbelief and ran out the door but not before slapping Josh hard in the face.

"I hate you." I left, walking towards Lucas's house.

I finally got there and knocked once on the door, hoping someone heard. After all, it was only 9 am. Lucas came to the door in sweats, without a shirt on. I blushed profusely and asked to come in. He said yes, and asked me if I wanted anything for breakfast. I shook my head quickly, and asked to use their bathroom. I wiped the smeared make up off of my face and walked out, feeling much better. I saw Riley on the couch and sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me. That at least made me feel a bit better.

"Maya, what happened?"

"Josh-he broke up with me."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because I said I didn't want to go all the way with him. The dirty deed..." she shook her head incredulously, and I smiled at her reaction. Lucas walked in.

"Josh did what?" he asked, and I was starting to see Texas Lucas - the Lucas I loved, coming out. "He broke up with you Maya? For _that?_ " He started cracking his knuckles and clenching his fists, and I knew trouble was coming.

"Lucas, don't. It's not worth it. And Josh could easily beat you up." He shook his head and scoffed.

"I don't care. No one deserves to be treated like that. Especially not you, Clutterbucket." I loved the nickname he gave me. I mean, I hated my past surname, but the way he said it was endearing. And with that, Lucas stalked out of the house, towards the Matthews'.

 **Who's gonna win the fight? Have the girls figured out all their issues? Or will old conflicts stir up again? Please review!**

 **RandomGMWgirl**


	11. Chapter 11

_Lucas POV_

As soon as the Matthews let me into their apartment, I went straight to Josh.

"We have something to talk about, Matthews. You hurt Maya. What the he-"

"Ah ah Lucas, not in my house." Mr. Matthews interrupted. "I do still have an eight year old."

"Let's take this outside, Friar." Josh told me calmly, but I could tell he sensed the fight coming on. We went through the bay window in the living room, out onto the fire escape. Josh stood in a fighting stance, and for the first time since I had told Maya that I was going to beat Josh, the adrenaline stopped fueling my confidence, and I was terrified. Josh could really mess me up. He was a martial arts specialist.

"Alright Matthews, what have you got for me? You broke up with Maya."

"Well, you're a pretty typical guy, Lucas, you know how much fun it is to get it on with a girl." I flushed. "Well, Maya is that special one for me, and she'd give anything to be with me, but not her virginity. So I'm done."

"You are such a shallow little-" I stopped myself before I let loose a long string of profanities. "If you only love Maya for her body, then you aren't good enough for her. She is a spunky, amazing, talented, and wonderful young lady, and you don't deserve her if you only want to get in her pants." As I said this, I was starting to realize, Maya was just like a little sister. I had to protect her. And this guy was trying to ruin that.

"You're one to talk, Lucas, you can't tell me that you don't want to get in Riley's pants. And if you say that you don't, I know you're just lying."

"I don't Josh, that's just a bonus if she likes me as much as I adore her." I threw the first punch, hitting him in the jaw. He chuckled darkly.

"I'm gonna mess you up, kid." He swiped my legs out from under me, and I groaned as I fell to the ground. I hit my head on the hard concrete of the wall behind me, and I could already feel the blood seeping from the wound. I recovered quickly and stood up, punching Josh in the chest and making him lose his balance. He fell backwards, off of the fire escape, and thudded on the ground below. As far as I could tell, he wasn't dead, but we were several floors up. If he wasn't dead, he would be in bad condition.

I panicked. I hadn't meant for this to happen. I just wanted to hurt him to make my point, not kill him.

"Josh, you okay?" I shouted down. No response. I ran inside and started yelling. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. The phone rang for only a single ring, and the operator picked up. I told her the situation(minus the part where I had pushed him) and told her the address, hanging up. I heard the ambulance in only a few minutes. I called Riley and told her to come to her apartment right away, and bring Maya. She agreed quickly, without asking what was wrong. She had probably expected this.

As we all ran down the stairs to Josh, I thought it through in my mind. I wasn't old enough to go to prison, but I was going to be in a lot of trouble. Cory got to the scene with the doctors, and looked grave as he came back.

"What did you do, Lucas?" I set my jaw in a firm line, refusing to let loose my control. I needed to stay calm. This was my fault. I sat on a nearby bench and put my face in my hands. Riley came over to me, and put her hand on my back.

"Lucas, he's in really bad condition. I told you it was a bad idea. Why didn't you listen?" I shook my head.

"I didn't mean to. I pushed him, and he got off balance. I'm so sorry." She sighed.

"Lucas, you need to control your anger. It's getting the best of you. What's been going on lately?"

"Just...hormones." It wasn't a total lie, I was getting to that part in my life.

"O-Okay." She walked over to talk to Maya, and I was left alone to my thoughts.

 _Riley POV_

I thought back to what had happened back in eighth grade.

*flashback*

Farkle: I'm going to tell you something bad, and I need you not to turn into Texas Lucas

Lucas: Heh, Farkle, nothing is gonna turn me back into that

Farkle: Something's happening to Riley

Lucas: _What?_

*flashback over*

I smiled at the protective gesture, then turned to Maya.

"I'm going to tell you something, Maya, and I need you not to freak."

"Okay."

"Josh might not make it." She didn't say anything, just clenched her fists and nodded once, grimly, then she changed the subject.

"Riley, you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." I knew she probably wanted to get something off of her chest, so I agreed.

Lucas volunteered to come, but I shook him off, making the excuse that we needed "girl time".

 **Okay guys, there's another chapter! I'm going to post a poll on my profile and I need you guys to respond.**

 **Review please!**

 **RandomGMWgirl**


	12. Chapter 12

No one could see it coming, but as the two teenage girls walked along, a certain someone walked out from an alley to walk behind them. Riley adn Maya were oblivious, but he was coming.

 _Riley POV_

I felt like I was being followed. But every time I turned around, no one was there. I felt bad for dragging behind Maya, but something was definitely not right. I listened as Maya ranted about how she thought Lucas had liked her and how he should have been honest. I shook my head, trying to clear my head so that I could listen to her, but it wasn't working. All I could think about was Josh and how everything just felt...wrong.

Then I saw his face in a matter of seconds, and I screamed. He grabbed Maya and me by the hair and dragged us into an alley. It was all wrong. This couldn't happen again. He started to unbuckle his pants, but I jumped up and grabbed Maya by the hand, running back the direction we had come.

"Lucas!" I screamed, as tears streamed down my face. "Help!" I saw him running towards us, and I started to smile in relief, but I felt someone yank on my skirt. It was now around my ankles. I blushed bright red. Charlie just was going to rape me in the middle of the street. As he started to pull my underwear off of me, I kicked him in the balls, and he screamed, bending over and giving me just enough time to pull my clothes back on. Lucas appeared next to me seconds later.

"Hey, babe. I can't believe that little...jerk tried to rape you again." At this, he grabbed Charlie's arms and twisted them back, pinning them against his back and pulling back. Charlie screamed a gargled scream and tried to move, but failed. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. The police were there in seconds, since they had only been a few blocks away.

They arrested Charlie in no time. He was forced into the car, and I finally sighed in relief.

 **I'm sorry this was super short but I really needed to upload! I have total writer's block. I might start another one, but not till Monday at the earliest.**

 **RandomGMWgirl**


	13. Chapter 13

No one could see it coming, but as the two teenage girls walked along, a certain someone walked out from an alley to walk behind them. Riley and Maya were oblivious, but he was coming.

Riley POV

I felt like I was being followed. But every time I turned around, no one was there. I felt bad for dragging behind Maya, but something was definitely not right. I listened as Maya ranted about how she thought Lucas had liked her and how he should have been honest. I shook my head, trying to clear my head so that I could listen to her, but it wasn't working. All I could think about was Josh and how everything just felt...wrong.

Then I saw his face in a matter of seconds, and I screamed. He grabbed Maya and me by the hair and dragged us into an alley. It was all wrong. This couldn't happen again. He started to unbuckle his pants, but I jumped up and grabbed Maya by the hand, running back the direction we had come.

"Lucas!" I screamed, as tears streamed down my face. "Help!" I saw him running towards us, and I started to smile in relief, but I felt someone yank on my skirt. It was now around my ankles. I blushed bright red. Charlie just was going to rape me in the middle of the street. As he started to pull my underwear off of me, I kicked him in the balls, and he screamed, bending over and giving me just enough time to pull my clothes back on. Lucas appeared next to me seconds later.

"Hey, babe. I can't believe that little...jerk tried to rape you again." At this, he grabbed Charlie's arms and twisted them back, pinning them against his back and pulling back. Charlie screamed a gargled scream and tried to move, but failed. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. The police were there in seconds, since they had only been a few blocks away.

They arrested Charlie in no time. He was forced into the car, and I finally sighed in relief.

 **I'm sorry this was super short but I really needed to upload! I have total writer's block. I might start another fic, but not till Monday at the earliest.**

 **RandomGMWgirl**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright guys I'm gonna skip ahead a bit, because I'm ready to be done with this so that I can start a new one. I'm going to do a couple more chapters, and then this will be done. I'll need your opinion on whether or not I should do a sequel and what that sequel would contain.**

Riley woke up and she was sore and exhausted from head to toe, although she had spent the last few days only sleeping and watching TV. They had all visited Josh a few days earlier, and he was in a coma. Everyone was sad, especially Maya, who's last words to him had been argumentative.

During the days following, Riley had been catching up on Once Upon a Time. But she always fell asleep only halfway through, so she had to start them over again. She felt sore in her stomach, and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She looked down at the small bulge that protruded from her naval. She decided that it was time to test for sure if she was pregnant. She picked up her phone and called Lucas.

"Hey, Babe. What's up?" Riley cleared her throat.

"It's time to find out if I am actually having a baby." She heard him exhale loudly, then he replied.

"Yeah, alright. I'll go pick up a few tests and be there in a few, 'kay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you two, Riles." The line went dead, and Riley went to find something suitable to wear. She came up with a t-shirt of Lucas's that he had left here one night, and some printed leggings that were beginning to get tight on her. Lucas walked into her bedroom.

"Hey Cowboy."

"Hey Princess." he walked slowly over to her and embraced her, then placed a hand on her lower back, pushing her closer into him. She breathed in his scent and smiled. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she tangled her fingers in his sandy brown hair, pulling him into her. She kissed him sweetly, and then they pulled away gently. "Alright, let's see if you're having a baby."

They pulled out the tests, and then set the timer when they were ready. The five minutes seemed like years to Riley, and she tried to take deep breaths.

As Lucas's timer rang quietly through the small room, Riley's heart was racing. She almost didn't want to know. She walked slowly into the bathroom and one by one checked the four tests laying there. All positive. Now it was time to tell her parents.

Cory POV

I heard a ringing noise from Riley's room, a strange noise, and then her door opened and her and Lucas walked out. They came into the kitchen where I was sitting, then I waited while Topanga came in.

"What was it you wanted to tell us?" I asked them. Lucas looked worried and I stared at him, concerned. What had the cowboy done? He had done some bad stuff back in Texas, and I didn't want my little girl hurt.

"I-Sir, Riley is...pregnant." I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. It couldn't have been Lucas. He would have understood that I would kill him if him and Riley were doing that kind of stuff so soon.

"Riley, how long have you known?" Topanga's calming voice filled the room, helping me to keep my temper.

"Mom, we just found out, but I had suspected it for a while, after Lucas had started coming at night-"

"WHAT?!" I shouted incredulously. "Friar, you impregnated my daughter?!" He shook his head feverishly.

"I swear it wasn't me sir. I just came over to keep her company. She was scared. We didn't do that. I'm pretty sure it was Charlie, when he...you know." I nodded my head slowly. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was all surreal. My little girl was having a child that she didn't even want. This would ruin her whole schooling.

"Alright. Riley, I think it would be best, in interest of your schooling, to get an abortion. But, I am going to leave it up to you. You are almost a senior, I'm going to trust you to make your own decision. I-We will support you either way." She looked ashamed, and tears had started to form in her eyes.

"I-Mom and Dad, I don't think it's right to kill an innocent child. I'm going to keep the baby." Topanga went to hug Riley.

"Riley, I'm proud of your decision. I'm going to help you through this, okay?" Riley nodded, silent tears falling from her face. She was a strong girl. She would get through this.

Lucas POV

We had done it. We told Riley's parents. She was keeping the child, so I needed to make sure and help her. We went to Maya's first, where she and Farkle were making out on the bed. I knocked once, softly on the window, and they jumped. Maya sat up, red in the face. "Riley! Sundance!" I smiled and couldn't help but hug her. Farkle came over and we high-fived, then walked calmly over to our girlfriends.

"So, Maya and Farkle," Riley began. "I'm pregnant!" Farkle smiled wide and embraced Riley tightly. She kissed his cheek and I flushed with jealousy. She pulled back, and Maya hugged her even tighter.

"RILES! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? This will be sooo fun! We can shop for cute little clothes, and get a cute little crib!" I had never seen Maya act so lively, and I laughed quietly. "What are you laughing at, Cowboy?" Maya demanded.

"I-Nothing." she rolled her eyes and I grinned triumphantly at her.

"Wait. So who's baby is it?" Maya asked. I bit down on my lip.

"It's Charlie's." Riley and Farkle replied in unison, confidently. I shut my mouth and didn't say anything.

Too soon, it was time to leave. Then Riley invited all of us over for a sleepover. I, of course, didn't see anything other than normal. I always spent the night with her anyway. Farkle and Maya agreed, and said they'd meet us at Riley's in an hour. We rushed home to help Topanga with dinner.

We made chicken and rice, with rolls. It smelled delicious, and as Riley buzzed Maya and Farkle up, I felt a rush of adrenaline. I didn't know why, but I was so happy. We ate dinner, then played board games and pulled out a movie. Just then, the phone rang. Riley ran to pick it up, and her face turned down in a frown.

Tears fell down her face as she nodded and said calmly, "Alright. Thank you." She hung up the phone and walked numbly back to us. Maya and Farkle didn't notice a thing, but I did. I embraced her, holding her tightly to me.

She was quietly sobbing by now. I leaned down and kissed her nose. She wasn't ready to tell me yet, but I was beginning to wonder what had happened. Just then, she opened her mouth.

"Lucas." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Josh - he's dead." She put her face in her hands and sobbed loudly this time. Farkle noticed, and came over to us. Maya scooted over and put a hand on her arm.

"What's wrong, Riles?" Riley shook her head. I responded for her.

"The hospital just called. Josh passed away." I couldn't help it when my voice broke. I killed Josh. It was all my fault. I should have controlled my temper. And now I was going to be in huge trouble. Maya's breath hitched in her throat. Farkle wrapped a comforting arm around her, and we turned the movie off, laying in silence. We all had our arms around each other.

All of us had known Josh in one way or another, and all of us were sad about the loss.

 **Alright guys, there it is for another chapter of Second Choice. The next chapter will be the birth of the baby, and the aftermath of Josh's death. Then there will be an epilogue, and that will be it for Second Choice! Thank you all for your support!**

 **RandomGMWgirl**


	15. Chapter 15

_Riley POV_

All I remember is that it was really early. It had been nearly seven months since Josh had died, and all of us were just getting over it. Lucas had had to go to court. Once he explained that it was an accident, and that he wasn't old enough to go to prison, the judge went easy on him, and he was only in jail for a few weeks.

The contractions started at around four AM. I tapped Lucas gently, then when he didn't wake up, I smacked him on the arm.

"OW!" He shouted, probably waking up my parents. We rushed out of bed and grabbed the hospital bag we had packed up. I was so glad to be able to get this baby out. We hurried to the hospital, and they put me in the ER immediately. They gave me an epidural and told me just to relax. I took a short nap, then woke up to jabbing pains in the lower region.

They gave me some morphine, then checked me and told me I could start pushing. I did, and it was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. But two and a half hours later, I had a beautiful boy in my arms, wrapped up and bathed. I exhaled and started to cry. I loved this child with all my heart.

Lucas looked lovingly down at the baby. He held him for a little while, and then held my hand. The nurse helped me wipe the sweat off and then I fell into a deep sleep while Lucas held my little boy. A few hours later, however, the baby was screaming and I needed to feed him.

I winced as he latched on, then rubbed his cheek gently as he breastfed. He was done in about ten minutes, and Lucas volunteered to put the baby in the crib so it could sleep, but I wanted to hold him. My baby still didn't have a name. I decided to name him Cole, it was one of my favorite names, and I thought he looked like a Cole.

Cole snuggled up to me, and I sighed, content with this child. I slept soundly that night, minus when I had to feed him. Lucas woke up with me each time, and helped me. My mom came to see me the next morning, and held Cole for a little bit while I started to stand and try to get a shower. That was the best shower I had ever had.

A couple days later, they let me out of the hospital and home. I was happy with my weight for the first time in almost ten months. We got Cole in his new car seat and drove carefully home. We laid him in the crib that my parents had set up in my room. He cooed gently, then fell quickly to sleep.

Lucas held me tight that night as I slept, and I knew he loved me and Cole and would never let us go.

 **There's the last chapter! Epilogue to come, tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

I walked slowly down the beach with Lucas's fingers intertwined with mine. Our three little kids Liley, Cole, and Rachel followed quickly behind. I had finished college with a Bachelor's degree, and Lucas had finished his. We had gotten married the year after that, and now lived in New York City, about a block from my parents.

Farkle and Maya had also gotten married the year after high school ended, and had a little boy named Finny. They lived in the same apartment building as my parents, and we visited almost every day. Maya hadn't gone to college, but Farkle had almost every degree you could get, and now worked as a teacher at our very own John Quincy Adams Middle School.

As for Charlie, he had just gotten out of prison, and was now under parole and house arrest. He had been shipped off to China though, so he wouldn't be bothering us. My parents are still happily married, and now I have a little sister, Chloe, who's almost two. My dad's the principal of John Quincy High, and he still teaches the life lessons I learned as a kid.

In all, everything turned out well, and now I'm living (almost) happily ever after with my Prince, Lucas.

 **Alright, there's Second Choice! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **RandomGMWGirl**


End file.
